Death of a Dream
by Yamiro
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt Yuuri vows to himself that he will become a better Maou and to his bewilderment he receives some unusual help. No pairing yet.


**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me. If it did, I would have made Yuuri, Sara nad Wolfram Shinou's pleasure slaves... (hell, is that a story idea? xD)

* * *

**Death of a dream**

Chapter 1

_Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat_

_(t__he small sparkle often initiates a large flame)_

* * *

Blond Mazoku prince stood by the window, gazing at the dark sky behind it. He could hear small whimpering noises from behind every so often, but he ignored them. He couldn't bear to look at the small figure lying on the bed. It was so close... a lone tear managed to escape the brave soldiers eye. He was so close to losing his fiancé...

Flashback, Wolfram's POV

It was another stupid adventure. Yuuri couldn't just stay in the castle and behave like the king he was supposed to be for once. Especially not when Caloria's ruler, Lady Flynn invited him to see some stupid festival. One minute we were standing on the shore after a long and tiring journey, waiting for Conrart to return. Yuuri was smiling like the wimp he always is, watching the people who were passing by. Next minute there was a man walking from behind him. And before I could do anything it was over. Yuuri's eyes widened, confusion evident in them, front of his bluish shirt turning purple sickeningly quickly. I unleashed my sword and ran at my top speed towards the man. I cursed my inability to use my majutsu. I swung my weapon at him and the man parried it without much effort. It was no denying it, my opponent was very skilled. Not Conrart's or Günter's level, but still it was hard for me to keep up. Soon I gave in to the anger and frustration I felt. And clearly my opponent used it to his advantage because after a while he managed to cut me in my arm and I fell backwards. I had no time to block his finishing blow and braced myself for inevitable. _'At least I'll be able to die with_ _Yuuri'_ I thought. But to my surprise the blow never came. I heard the sound of steel hitting steel and I opened my eyes which I closed without realizing. And there stood Conrart with a determined look in his eyes, blocking the other man's sword.

"Wolfram!" he shouted at me "Check up on Yuuri and get some help!"

I complied quickly not wasting time on wondering when did he returned. I stood up and my gaze traveled towards Yuuri's unconscious form on the ground. As I ran to my fiancé's side I realized that a small crowd surrounded us. I kneeled and felt more sick than any boat trip could ever make me. There was so much blood surrounding the black haired youth... to my utmost relief he was still breathing. I shouted for someone to get help.

"Your Excellency, we should move His Majesty! We have a good healer here in the town and his home is nearby! My brother already left to get him..." some man from the crowd spoke but was soon silenced by a sudden collective gasps from the others.

I turned to look at the cause of this and saw the assassin lie in a puddle of his own blood with a short blade (probably the same one with which he attacked Yuuri earlier) and Conrart looking at him with somewhat shocked expression. Damn! I couldn't help but feel more and more angry. And most of all, helpless. After a few seconds in which I glared holes in the dead man's body I heard rushed footsteps coming our way and I saw a man who, I concluded, was the healer. He kneeled by Yuuri's other side and started removing his shirt to examine his wound. I could not bear to look, so I turned my gaze towards Conrart instead. He was leaning over the dead body of the assassin, looking probably for any clues as to who the man was or for who he had been working. Apparently the healer finished his examination (or whatever he was doing) because I heard him order some men to gently pick up Yuuri and carry him over to his home. He turned then towards me probably wanting to tend to my still bleeding arm.

"I'm fine." I snapped at him "Tend to Yuuri!" I slowly stood up, my legs felt weak as I turned to follow the men carrying my unconscious fiancé.

*** ***

The first thing, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku felt after regaining consciousness was an overwhelming pain in his chest. He gasped and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he was fairly certain he never saw this room before.

"Yuuri!" now, that voice was familiar. He turned his eyes to look at his accidental fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld, whose expression was one of worry.

He smiled faintly and tried to sit up, but found himself unable to do so due to the pain.

"Please do not try to move, Yuuri. You were unconscious for three days and you still should rest some more. You were lucky to survive such wound. It barely missed your heart." said Wolfram, noticing King's futile efforts to sit up. The Soukoku boy's eyes looked at him confused.

"Wound...? What happened? I don't remember anything. And where are we? Where's Conrad?"

"Wimp! One question at time!"Wolfram interrupted, annoyed "Someone tried to kill you when we were waiting for Weller-kyo at the docks. You were badly wounded and a local healer treated you before you were moved to Lady Flynn's palace, where we are at the moment. As to Weller-kyo, he is resting at the moment." as Wolfram continued his speech, Yuuri's eyes took in the room. It was dark, illuminated by a lone candle placed on a cupboard. Judging by the darkness behind the windows it must have been very late. Finally the King's gaze rested on Wolfram and his heart fell. Now that his sight wasn't so blurred he could see that the blonde soldier looked like he wasn't sleeping properly for a while... but most of all...

"Wolfram, you're injured!"

"It's nothing. I was only protecting you, and don't look at me like that, you wimp! That's my duty as a soldier!" that certainly didn't reassure the other boy, if anything he only looked sadder.

"But, Wolf..."

"Just give it a rest. You're more important than any of us. You're the King." Saying those words truly hurt him. After so many time spent in Shin Makoku, the Soukoku boy still couldn't grasp this concept. But he couldn't always be so kind, naive and oblivious. Even if exactly those traits made him fall in love with Yuuri.

The half Mazoku nodded slowly. The thought that his friends where and were going to get hurt because of him made him sad. He wasn't even worth it. He wasn't a good king. He was always running away from his responsibilities, slacking... avoiding Günter and his (boring) lectures, not to mention that he always unloaded his paperwork on Gwendal... he truly was pathetic...

"Yuuri!" the blonde Mazoku's voice pulled him away from those dark thoughts "I do not know what you're thinking about but stop it!"

Yuuri blinked and focused his eyes on his companion who looked at him worried... yet again. He laughed sheepishly or tried to because the pain was back suddenly.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" Wolfram sat down on the bed next to the other boy and placed his hand on the king's shoulder giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. Yuuri shut his eyes as he felt that the tears were threatening to fall. He gave his fiancé a small smile, trying to be brave. The blonde boy didn't look like he believed him, but "You need to rest more, wimp!" was all he said.

"Don't call me a wimp!" was the black haired boy's automatic response "And you need to rest too, Wolf! I won't rest until you do so too!"

Wolfram's eyes widened slightly and he smiled.

"Yuuri..."

Soukoku boy felt like he was having a déjà vu, and his instincts were screaming for him to run.

"You really do care about me after all..."

Yuuri swallowed.

"O-of course I do! You're my fi-friend!"

But the blonde prince didn't seem to notice his words, living his own personal fantasy at the moment.

Yuuri was sacred.

Really, really sacred.

To his relief blonde seemed to soap out of it. Finally after what felt like forever the soldier smiled at him brightly.

"I'll go take a bath. I want you to rest while I'm at it." and with that said he left the room.

Now that was really scary, Yuuri knew that Wolfram would never do anything to harm him or do anything against his will, but the blonde prince could be so scary at times! Yuuri glanced nervously around the room. He could swear that he had heard someone laugh at him. _Creepy._ Maybe he really needed to rest after all? He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He laid like this on the bed for a while, no closer to sleep than before.

The door opened suddenly and he stiffened. He decided that pretending to be asleep

would be the best course of action. He didn't want to anger the blond Mazoku. He heard the doors close and soft footsteps approaching the bed. Yuuri could practically feel the other boy's gaze on him, but for once Wolfram believed his 'acting' and slowly climbed on the bed and under the covers next to the King. Not a second later a soft snores were heard indicating that the prince was asleep. Yuuri opened his eyes and having nothing better to do, he looked at his sleeping companion. The latter was wearing his infamous pink nightgown again, which allowed the young king to see his friend's injured arm. He winced. He slowly sat on the bed and moved closer to Wolfram, touching his arm and summoned his healing powers. He worked on it for a while glad that at least he could do something to help. His head felt light, still weak after the past days, he felt slightly dizzy.

And his world turned black.

*** ***

"Yuuri"

The Soukoku boy was startled when he heard the voice. It seemed familiar but he couldn't place to whom it belonged.

"Yuuri"

He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was surrounded by complete darkness, so alike the time when Soushu possessed his body. There was a flash of light and the scene changed. Yuuri found himself standing in a park. He turned around but there was no one in close proximity. The place felt oddly familiar and soon the young king realized why. It was the park near his house, back on Earth.  
_'How did I get here? Is it a dream?'_ he thought and started walking down the empty alley.

Soon he was standing in front of a fountain. He felt utterly confused.

"Yuuri." the voice he heard before was back and it seemed that it was somewhat closer... in fact it felt like...

Yuuri abruptly turned around, nearly falling in the process because of such sudden action and was meet with a very strange sight.

He was standing in front of a person he never meet before but he felt this strange sense of familiarity, yet again. He stood for a while not sure what to do and stared at the stranger.

It was strange seeing a black haired and black eyed person after so much time spent in Shin Makoku, well other than Murata. The stranger's hair reached his shoulders, eyes were narrowed... he was even clothed in a black uniform, so alike Yuuri's... it was like he was looking in a mirror, if you don't count these little differences.

"Hello, Yuuri." his reflection said with a smile on his face.

"U-um... Hi!" the young king felt slightly uncomfortable. "So... who are you?" he asked when the silence continued.

"Me?" he repeated, obsidian eyes sparkling with amusement. "Let's just say that I'm a product of your mind, whose mission is to try to help you."

"Uhh..." Yuuri wondered if this dream or whatever it is could get weirder.

"I wouldn't say it's a dream, but if you want to call it like that, then it's fine with me. You're inside your 'mind' right now."

The Soukoku boy blinked and ran his hand through his hair.

"Like I said, I'm here to help you. Would you accept?"

"But how could you possibly help me?" Yuuri wondered. It's not like he needed any more help with everyone walking out of their way to assist him whenever he needed it.

"I could share my knowledge with you, teach you how to control your powers perhaps?"

"But I don't have any..." he protested.

"Oh, you do have, Yuuri. I assure you. Quite a lot as actually."

"I know, I heard what others said... that I did pretty incredible stuff but I do not have any memories of that times... wait..." only now Yuuri realized something. Others had mentioned that his looks changed while he was in so called 'Maou-mode'...

"Hee? You're THE MAOU?!" He practically squalled. Of course he was! It all made sense now. Well, sort of.

"Oh, took you long enough to figure it out, huh?" Maou chuckled, clearly amused. Yuuri on the other hand blushed, embarrassed. "But you never answered my question, Yuuri. I'll lend you my knowledge and power. I'll teach you how to be a better ruler, how to protect the ones you hold dear. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll help you."

And the world went black again.

*** ***

When Yuuri awakened again it was already morning. He opened his eyes only to meet with the emerald ones. A way too CLOSE. He backed away hurriedly which caused him to fall from the bed.

"Yuuri!" the blonde soldier looked at the fallen king from the bed.

"Owie..."

"Wimp! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri muttered "And I'm fine, thank you for your concern. It's not like it is the first time..." in fact, Yuuri wondered why didn't it happen earlier, most of the time, his fiancé's violent sleeping habits caused him to spent half of the night on the floor.

Today through, he felt well rested.

The blonde Mazoku 'humph'ed and offered his hand to help Yuuri stand up.

"Ne, Wolfram..." started the Soukoku boy once he was back on the bed.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Uh, do you think I could be out of the bed today?"

"You need your rest, wimp. You still need it to make a full recovery."

Yuuri pouted.

"I don't feel any pain anymore! Please, Wolf!" he whined making a 'kicked-puppy' look.

Blonde sighed, unable to resist the 'attack'.

"Fine, I'll ask the healer if it is possible. But you will rest until then."

"Alright, thanks Wolf!" he smiled brightly at the other boy.

Wolfram blushed and with truly amazing speed got out of the bed, grabbed his clothes and vanished out of the room, leaving the confused king alone.

_'Wolfram is right, you shouldn't overdo it.'_

Yuuri was startled at the voice but recovered quickly remembering his 'dream'.

_'Maou-san?'_ nonetheless he was surprised that the Maou could talk to him like that _'but I can't just sit in the bed all day!'_ Yuuri whined.

_'I know that' the voice in his head _chuckled_ 'Just be careful.'_

_'Yup, I promise!'_

He felt strange, hearing voices in his head...

Yuuri relaxed on his bed and waited for the blonde to return and when he finally did, he was accompanied by a brown haired man.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, good to see you finally awake. I heard from His Excellency that you want to get out of the bed, but I need to do a check up before I can allow you to do so." he offered the young Maou a reassuring smile, and proceeded, undisturbed by Wolfram's cold gaze directed at him, watching his every move like some sort of hawk.

"Your Majesty! Your healing rate is truly amazing, I have never saw anything like this before!" the healer's blue eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. Yuuri laughed sheepishly.

"So, do I have the permission?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but please return to bed when you start feeling tired and do not overexert yourself." the healer bowed and exited the room. Yuuri smiled at his fiancé victoriously.

Wolfram only sighed.

"You should change, breakfast will be served in few minutes. I'll wait for you outside." and he left too. Yuuri changed in his normal clothes, meaning the official black uniform, quickly and joined the blonde Mazoku. He let his friend lead him to the dining room.

They walked in comfortable silence, slowly as to not irritate the Soukoku boy's injuries. After a while they reached their destination. Seeing as the room was still empty, Yuuri studied his surroundings. The room was similar to the one back at Blood Pledge Castle, which surprised him a little. When he was in Caloria last time he dined in a different room, he was sure of that.

As if reading his thoughts Wolfram spoke.

"Those are Lady Flynn's private chambers, we were asked to have breakfast with her."

Yuuri looked at the other boy confused and a thought crossed his mind.

"Eto... Wolfram, where is Conrad? I haven't seen him..."

"Weller-kyo went to continue the investigation." interrupted the blonde, suddenly agitated and stormed to the table "He probably wasn't aware that you woke up, Yuuri." Yuuri followed and sat down. There was silence once more but it was soon broken by the sound of door opening. Lady Flurinn entered and smiled at them apologetically. They both stood up as she approached their table.

"Good to see you again, Your Majesty, Your Excellency." her smile faltered as she looked at the young king "I'm very sorry for what happened to you. My men are helping Lord Weller conduct the investigation as we speak."

"I'm fine now, see?" Yuuri smiled at her, noticing the sad look on her face "So don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known."

Her smile returned.

"I can't understand why would anyone want to do something like that to someone as kind as you."

Yuuri laughed sheepishly.

"Please, Lady Flynn, I don't deserve your compliments."

She chuckled and sat down.

*** ***

After the breakfast Yuuri returned to his bed, too tired to argue with Wolfram. His chest started hurting again, a soft ache, and the brief walk exhausted his energy supplies. But before they reached their temporary bedroom they bumped into Conrad.

"Conrad!" the Soukoku boy called cheerfully, ignoring the 'cheating wimp' comments muttered by his companion.

"Your Majesty." the brown haired man replied but corrected himself upon seeing Yuuri pout "Yuuri. What are you doing out of your bed?"

"He couldn't stay in it and the healer allowed him out for a while" Wolfram replied before the black haired boy could open his mouth "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came back just to check up on you both. Yozak arrived a short while ago and I went to meet him."

"Oh, Yozak is here?" Yuuri inquired.

"Yes, he was on a mission not far away from here. He is now carry out the investigation."

"Is there anything new?" Wolfram asked and the brown haired soldier shook his head.

"There are no new leads. There was nothing on him to identify him or link to any other forces. From what we gathered, no one in the town even knows him."

Wolfram huffed.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going back to Shin Makoku" he heard Yuuri protest but continued nonetheless "It's too dangerous here, the Blood Pledge Castle is the safest place for you now, Yuuri."

"I agree." Wolfram stated not looking at him.

"But!"

_'You know, they only want to protect you.'_

_  
'I know, but...!'_

_  
'Then you should agree.'_

Yuuri made a small sound of frustration.

"Yuuri?" the Soukoku boy heard his fiancé's concerned voice. He must've been spacing off to them.

"Alright." he said reluctantly. "Anyway it's not like we need to go right now, is it?"

"Yes, you need to rest for a few more days before we could go." Wolfram smiled at him and the young king returned the gesture.

"Yup! We won't miss the festival!" he exclaimed happily and his smile faltered. "... right?"

"I don't think it's a good idea..." started Wolfram.

"I agree." said the other half-Mazoku "There will be too many people, there is possibility that someone could attack you again"

"But I have you to protect me, right? Two best swordsman in Shin Makoku?"

_'Yuuri...'_

"Yuuri..." Wolfram begun speaking and stopped noticing Maou's pleading look. How could he say 'no' when the other boy made such a face? He would rather face the entire army of Shou Shimaron. Those big eyes made him unable to disagree... yet again... He looked at Conrart for help but the Maou outsmarted him this time and already 'attacked' the brown haired soldier with his... cuteness. His brother didn't took it better than him. Conrart sighed in defeat and offered Yuuri his best smile.

"Maybe there is a way..."

And Yuuri couldn't help but feel victorious.

* * *

A/N Alright, so this was supposed to be my debut story but I got hooked on Code Geass and I wrote _En Garde_ O.o So, expect tons of gramma errors. (I need beta, anyone interested?)

Oh, I have one question for you guys. Shall this piece be WolfYuu or maybe Maou x Yuuri? There are so many YuuRam nad WolfYuu pieces out there and I personally want more MAOU! :) So please review and tell me what you think.

I don't know when I'll update this story, I find it easier to write than my other one so maybe I'll post the second chapter next week. Reviews make writing faster!

Bye and thank you for reading!


End file.
